Stories of Monster and Mystery sighting's in America
by DaizNDust
Summary: This is a series based on the folklore of monsters all across the fifty states of America; Join the other countries as they have run in with the wolf man, Skinwalkers and many other American legends. [Based on the series Monsterquest, Lost tapes, and Monster's and Mystery's of America and any other monster related shows]
1. England and the Black Eyed Kids

It was the week that consisted of world conferences every single day; It had grown dark out when the meeting that day ended, I walked a mile to the house where I was stayed for the week of the meetings (Paid for by Alfred because he wanted me close to him).  
I walked up onto the doorstep and unlocked the door slowly; The sense of being watched overwhelmed me as I pushed the door open and walked inside, it was extremely rare for me to feel uncomfortable like that. I put my bag away and was brewing up some earls grey tea when I heard a knock on the door; Thinking it was Alfred I yelled to the door "Alfred you git if that's you your dead!" I thought it had been Alfred sneaking up on me trying a lame attempt to scare me, I walked over to the front door and opened it…

What I saw I didn't expect…

Two children stood at my doorstep! My eyes widened when I saw these peculiar kids. They both were wearing raggy clothes with hoodies over their heads, pale and the strangest feature of all was that they had pure black eyes, no white only black. I gulped and stared at the children as they started to talk to me.

**"May we come in and watch the telly?"**

They were attempting to do a British accent and were failing pretty badly; I couldn't say a word as I stared at them, the more I stared into their fully black eyes the more fear built into me. I wanted to slam the door and hide under the covers of my warm safe bed but at the same time I wanted to open the door and let them in.  
I shook my head slightly signaling a no but the children became more persistent; they both looked about eight years old at the latest, both boys. The nagging feeling to let them in grew stronger in the back of my mind; I tried to push the thoughts back and considered running to Alfred's house which was right across the street.

**"Don't you dare run, we would easily catch you and it would make things worse."** The one boy smiled creepily, I clutched the door handle when I saw the boy's blood stained teeth. I quickly slammed the door on the boys and put my back to the door; my eyes were as wide as full moons my heartbeat was extremely fast.

I had felt like I had just escaped death.

I looked through the small hole on the door and the children were gone; I sighed a sigh of relief and shakily went on through my nightly process.

The next morning I was exhausted; I was afraid to go outside because I thought the children were going to be standing there. It was until Alfred came over and discovered me on the couch faintly trembling still thinking about the terror I had felt last night.

"What wrong Iggy!?" Alfred asked worriedly making me jump, I turned to him and hugged him tightly telling him about the encounter he had last night.

"You didn't let them in did you?!" Alfred yelped but then sighed when I shook my head. "Those were the black-eyed children; they are known for coming up to houses or cars and asking to come inside. Those who let them inside are usually killed soon after by a freak accident… They are one of the many legends in my country."  
I just stared at him with wide eyes, why had I never heard this myth before!? I finally calm down and we left to the meeting.

That night I learned never to open the front door without looking through the peep hole first.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**This is a new story series that I will be working on along with Tino's (Which I will be uploading later)**

**I got the inspiration for this book series by the show 'Monsters and Mysteries of America' on the Destination America channel.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, Share 3**

**Love you guys 3**

**~Daiz**


	2. Germany and the Skinwalker

**Note: I am not doing Germany's accent in this story**

* * *

Feliciano one day had the great idea of taking a trip to America; we had been working extremely work the past few weeks and the Italian wanted to take a break and relax, Kiku agreed immediately but I was a little skeptical. I asked where we were going and Feliciano showed me a pamphlet for Las Vegas, I was hesitant at first but Feliciano assured me it would be fun so we went.  
It was me driving, Kiku next to me in the passenger seat and Feliciano in the back with my German Shepard Moco which I had refused to leave home; I had just yelled at Feliciano to stop feeding Moco treats and was looking at the rear view mirror when I hit something making me come to a stop, Kiku tried to get out of the car to help the injured person we had hit but the person was gone.

The disappearing person left me on edge when we arrived to the little house we agreed to get in the desert; We were bringing the bags inside when I heard Moco whimper, Moco is never usually afraid of anything I scanned the horizon for any signs of life but there were none.

"Don't worry girl, me and you will go for a walk later! Ok?" Moco's tail wagged slightly signaling a happy dog and I led her inside.

The first night was dreadful; All night all I heard was wolves howling, I had thought I was Moco at first but I realized that she was right beside me sound asleep. The sales person hadn't told us about howling wolves all night long! I was thinking about my complaints for the realtor when I heard scratching coming from the front door and faint growling, I just froze. For the rest of the night I had to listen to the awful scratching.

The next day when we were leaving to go to town for food we saw long scratch marks on the front door; it wasn't just my imagination! Something had actually scratched up the front door! I quickly went out to the car and we left with Moco.

The next few days were normal; we had just arrived home when I remember my promise of a walk to Moco. I told Feliciano and Kiku where I was going then got Moco on her leash and left.  
We walked through the desert for quite some time until I realized it was getting dark; not wanting to be out in the darkness I turned around and started to head home, it was dark out when we make it half way home. I had my phone out and was using the flashlight app on it to make sure I didn't step on a snake or trip on a rock.  
A sensation that I was being watched hit me and I quickly spun around shinning my flashlight around. From in the darkness I could see something large a mile behind me, for the first time in my life I was terrified, Moco was whimpering and whining tugging at her leash trying to get me to go. The figure was walking closer to me; I could see the outline of a creature much larger than me that had large claws and was furry. I spun around as quick as I could and started to run; I could hear the creature howling and pursuing me from behind, I looked behind me and yelled in horror, on my heels was a large canine like beast that was running on two legs with glowing red eyes. I looked forward and finally saw the house; I could feel the creature's breath down my neck, I went into my pocket and grabbed my pocket knife…  
While running I slashed behind me, I heard the creature howl and stop as I kept running to the house.  
I got up on the porch and looked back to see the creature running towards me nose bleeding it was angry.

I ran inside and locked the door; Kiku and Feliciano looked at me in shock as I fell to the ground trembling, what did I just see? I remember wondering as I hugged the trembling Moco. I was like that for the rest of the night, Kiku and Feliciano couldn't calm me or Moco down. It took a lot of coaxing to get me out of the house; we went and searched for the blood spots on the hill from where I had wounded the beast, sure enough there was the large red spot on the ground and my bloody knife a few feet away from it.

The rest of the trip I had nightmares of the creature watching me from the window; anywhere I went I felt its red eyes following me, I needed answers badly. I had heard Alfred was in town so without Kiku and Feliciano knowing I went and visited Alfred in his hotel room; Alfred was shocked about my visit but seemed extremely calm during my awful story. Then Alfred started to tell me the legend.

"That beast you encountered was a skinwalker; A Skinwalker is an evil demon who had the powers to shift into many forms, it is a vengeful spirit. You must have ran over one and made it angry."

"HOW THE FUCK DO I GET RID OF IT?"

"Easy, leave the area." I nodded with understanding and thanked him for his hospitality and information and drove back to the house announcing that we were going home to Feliciano and Kiku. Feliciano was at first upset but then understanding when I told them about the vengeful Skinwalker; we packed up quickly left the keys on the front door and left.

On the way to the airport we were driving down a road when we saw a man at a well getting water; I slowed down so I wouldn't hit him and went around him. The man looked up and I realized his nose was slashed; His face became one of the Skinwalkers. I screamed terrified and stepped on the gas pedal roaring away.

We never visited Nevada again in fear of the Skinwalker coming back to get us for hitting him on the side of the road, and that week was the first week I had ever been truly terrified in my entire life.

I better listen to Alfred's Monster stories more carefully next time…

* * *

**Poor Germany and Moco...**

**If you have any ideas on a nation you want to see face a monster of your choice tell me and I'll see if I can write a story about it!**

**Like, Favorite, Review, Share~!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Daiz**


	3. Spain and the Ghost of Route 666

I was asked by Alfred to bring him a whole truckload of tomatoes from a farm in Colorado to Utah; he asked me because he knew how well I knew the conditions that tomatoes had to be in apparently. One thing he didn't warn me about was that I would be driving on Route 666, the devils highway. Anyway back to the story I started my journey to Colorado; it was dark out when I came to a dangerous road section that went up through the mountains, Alfred had warned me about this road and its twists and turns.

I was having a sort of difficult time getting through the curvy and dangerous mountain road; I was exhausted from driving all day, while me eyes were on the road the cab of the truck suddenly turned cold which was odd because I had the heater on full blast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a…. what should I call it? Ghost? Spirit? That was right next to me in the cab!

I looked at it but it was staring ahead into the darkness; it must have sensed that I was watching it because it pointed to the road; I just nodded quickly and turned my focus back on the road. But every few minutes I would glance at the figure; the figure was male about my age with a plaid shirt on and jeans, it was wearing a hat with a logo on it that I couldn't read. The figure face was from the chin to almost the eye torn off! You could see the skeleton and everything!  
The shivers stayed with me until the dangerous road ended and I stopped the truck; I turned to say something to the male but he had disappeared! Faded away in front of my eyes! Out of fear and stepped on the gas and flew all the way to the nearest trucker station where I went in and started talking with other truckers about my experience.

The truckers explained to me that the man was the ghost of a trucker who had gone off the cliff on the dangerous road of Route 666 and that he comes back to guide truckers safely down the mountain.

I was stunned by the story; He was a guardian Angel? That's why when I had turned my eyes off the road he pointed to the road, maybe I had been making the mistake he had and he was warning me so I wouldn't end up like him!?

I had drunk down three cups of strong coffee before I left; I felt refreshed and actually happy. I looked back up at the mountain road and smiled.

"Thank You Mr angel!" I yelled as loud as I could, then I swear I saw someone standing on the entrance way to the road as I got into my truck and road off.

Alfred was amazed by my story when I told him; I had thought that story was phony at first but then after my real life experience with the Ghost I realized that it was real…

Maybe Alfred's stories are true!

That opened my eyes to the fact that there may be things that we don't know about out there. And the Nice trucker who had led me safely out of the mountains was proof of it!

* * *

**A short and cute story about Spain's experience~!**

**I know this one isn't scary but whatever *Shrugs* This Collection needs short cute stories like this!**

**Like, favorite, Review, Share~!**

**Love you guys~!**

**~Daiz**


	4. Francis and the Boo Hag

That was the worst week of my life; literally, what I've been through in this week was as terrifying as going through a war (Which I've been through many times).

It started Monday night; we had just finished another boring world conference where Angleterre yelled at me most of the time, the meetings were in America so Alfred had given us all our own small houses on a small street. Washington Street I believe the name of the street was; the houses were literally small with only one bathroom, a small living room, a small kitchen (Which I was really upset about), and one bedroom; Alfred had gotten some of the other American representatives to clean up the houses for us, we were located in Southern South Carolina (I would of rather had went to New York but this is where Alfred stuck us) in a small time where nobody would hardly notice that we were of different languages.

My house was a pale yellow colored with my flag attached to the door; I took the flag off the door and pushed it open, inside sitting next to the fireplace was a girl, she had long black hair and dark eyes, I suspected this was one of Alfred's children or whatever the representatives are to him and stepped forward to her. "Bonjour" I simply said, the girl sat there for another few minutes then stood up walking past me and out of the house whispering something over and over under her breath.  
_How rude!_ I remember thinking while watching the girl past, there was something about her that seemed wrong but I didn't try to pursue the strange girl _I will have to tell Alfred about her, ask him who she is._

The afternoon went by quickly; I had went over to Arthur's and annoyed him for a while then went home and make myself supper (I was invited to a party at Alfred's but I refused) it was a quiet night, everything outside was still and peaceful. I went out onto the porch and drank a glass of wonderful wine while reading a book from the bookcase in the living room; I noticed that it was legends about America; I read stories about Skinwalkers, Black eyed children, and route 666. I laughed at the stories, not believing them. I had stopped reading the book on the story of the Ghost Hag; I promised myself to read it in the morning and got up going to bed. That night I dreamt a strange dream; that black haired girl was on top of me in the riding position, she was staring down at me with blood red eyes, I tried to speak but couldn't, I felt scared but something told me that I shouldn't fight her. At the end of the dream she leaned down and gave me a simple kiss on the lips before disappearing and I woke up; that day I was tired as all hell, it felt like I had stayed up all night but I know I had fallen asleep! The sleepiness had gotten so bad that Ludwig dismissed me so I could go home and rest.  
When I walked up to the house for the second time a strange sensation it me; I felt fearful of something in the house, I stopped myself from reaching the door handle and ran off the porch and to Arthur's house to sleep. He wasn't very happy about it when he came home; he pushed me out of bed and ordered me out, I pleaded him to let me sleep there tonight but he just waved me off.

The dream came again that night; that time I felt awake as she traced her fingers over my chest, a thing she hadn't done that night, I felt like I couldn't refuse the beautiful girl away so I was left lying there for another night. When I woke up in the morning I felt like I was going to die I was so tired; I stumbled around my house having trouble getting dressed, I even drank maple syrup by accident I was so tired. I got to the meeting and pulled Alfred into one of the ride rooms gripping his shoulders tightly. "You have to start controlling that… girl! She comes into my dreams and is haunting me!" Alfred was looking at me like I was nuts then looked back up at me.  
"What does this girl look like?", "Black hair, red eyes, very beautiful", "She isn't one of mine"  
I was about to yell out angrily; I was so tired and wasn't in the mood to deal with Alfred's bullshit, Alfred seemed calmer than usual and told me to put a camera up overlooking me as I slept. I thought it was a good idea; maybe this girl was sneaking in and seducing me in my sleep!  
I went into town and bought the best camera they had; I had to get to the bottom of this, even if it killed me…

I was pulled out of sleep around midnight when I heard a crash; something had knocked over the camera! I slowly peered over my covers and saw the girl, except…

Except she has no skin… it was all red flesh with blue veins streaming up and down her skinless body, I bit down on my tongue to stop from screaming out in horror and ducked under the covers, the same voice in my mind told me not to move… not to fight…  
Suddenly someone started to sing, my eyes grew heavy, I didn't want to sleep… I didn't want the thing to do whatever it was she did to me! But sometime in the next three minutes I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I hopped up and went to watch the camera… Nothing… all I could see was me staring at the camera horrified…  
I collapsed into the recliner in the living room exhaustedly, I didn't know what to do… what to think… I happened to look over to the side and saw the book I had been reading few nights ago, I picked it up and stared at it. The girl had to be a demon or something of that nature! I flipped through the pages of the book looking for something that resembled the girl I had seen.

I found a page in the book all about a demon called The Boo Hag; the ghost hag was a vampire like ghost that comes into your room and sucks your life energy at night leaving you exhausted and tired in the morning. Then I saw the next sentence in red. **Never ever fight a Boo hag, they will rip off your skin and wear it as their own. **  
Maybe that was what happened with the girl… she saw a Boo Hag and tried to fight it… Maybe the whispers in my head were the girl trying to warn me not to follow her same fate…

Not seeing a way to rid of a Boo Hag I took the book with me to the meeting and showed Alfred afterwards; Alfred at first had no idea what I was talking about, but after I showed him the page in the book he realized what it was. "I see… you were cursed with a Boo Hag…", "How do I keep it out!" I cried at him desperate for answers, Alfred paused for a moment then looked at the window. "Indigo blue, paint every doorway and window frame Indigo blue, make sure there are no cracks or spots unpainted. Hell paint the whole outside of the house top to bottom indigo blue! That should stop her, but just in case but a wick broom right next to your bed. She will stop to count the strands of straw and you will be able to sleep peacefully."  
I thanked Alfred with all my heart then ran out to get the paint totally ignoring that I was in the middle of a meeting, I got the paint and many wick brooms. I slowly painted the house making sure there were no cracks or holes that wasn't blue. That night I set the broom next to my bed and lay down. Even though I did hear a screech outside of pain as if she was trying to come in I knew that Boo Hag couldn't, I learned to pay attention to folklore and other stories even if they were from Alfred.

Also to make a side note, It looks like _Angleterre hasn't slept in days!_

* * *

**Heres the Boo Hag story for you I AM THE LORD OF BOOKS. I thought Francis would go wonderfully with this story~ Up next is the Jersey Devil~**

**please Like, Favorite, Message me ideas, and share with friends~!**

**Love you brochacho's!**

**~Daiz**

**(*Side note: I am working on Tino, I've got extreme writers block for that one ^_^' Thank you for your patience and support~! Keep it** up!*)

Edit *the name of the ghost is Boo Hag Btw ^_^' sorry!


End file.
